


Detention

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey meet in detention and Ian finds himself wanting to know everything about the brunette with the knuckle tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Ian walked to Room 202 glumly, he couldn’t believe Mr. Taylor had given him detention for looking at his phone during his Math test. Why the Hell, would he be cheating for Applied Grade 10 Math anyway? He may not be a genius like Lip, but he sure as fuck could memorize a couple formulas.

Ian knocked on the classroom door at five to three, a couple minutes early. He figured he would just go in, do his homework, and he would be out of there in no time. He would just ‘do his time’ as it were. Ian had gotten out his books, and begun his algebra problems when the door was thrown opened. Ian looked up to see the vice principal escorting Mickey Milkovich into the room.

Ian knew about Mickey, although he rarely saw him in school, Mickey had the worst reputation. Ian had heard that he had thrown a freshman through a window for sneezing on him. However what Ian had heard about Mickey’s dad was much worse. Ian looked at the older boy in curiosity. Mickey’s hands were tattooed with Fuck u-up, a letter (and dash) on each knuckle. Ian almost smiled, looking at this guy he felt strangely curious and exhilarated just by the sight of him…the same feelings he got when he saw Kash.

Mickey sat himself at the back of the class, slumping down in his seat. He glared at the Vice Principal as she left the room. Ian got up and moved his seat to the back, sitting beside Mickey.

"Hi," Ian said sticking out his pale freckled hand, "I’m Ian…Ian Gallagher"

"Fuck off" The young thug responded, crossing his arms and slipping further in his chair, looking like he was about to nap. 

"I like your tattoos," Ian said, unruffled by the other boy’s rudeness, "do you have any more?"

"Yeah, on my dick," Mickey said flipping him off, "wanna see?"

Ian shrugged, “okay.”

Mickey turned to him in surprise, it was the first time since he had sat down beside him, that he really looked at the redhead beside him. Mickey stared at his face, trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not, in the end he just rolled his eyes, “fuck off!”

Ian shrugged and looked back at his textbooks. He began writing the problems down and rereading the textbook, wishing that Lip was here to help.

Mickey looked at the ginger beside him with a vague curiosity. He watched as the kid scribbled in his notebook furiously, and maybe it was the excruciating boredom of being in detention or the interesting way that his red hair shown in the sunlight, but Mickey turned to him. ”Hey Gallagher?” Ian looked up from his books. “The fuck are you writing?”

Ian shrugged, “Just doing some homework,” he said turning back to his work and scribbling furiously. Mickey got out his switchblade and began carving his name in the desk, which would probably land him in detention next week, but who gives a shit. As Mickey was carving away, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy beside him.

"Hey Gallagher?" Ian looked up again curiosity again sweeping through him. "Do you know how to play poker?"

"Texas Hold ‘Em or High Chicago?" 

Mickey smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Mickey said ruffling through his backpack.

It was the first time that Ian had seen Mickey smile, his eyes kind of crinkled in the corners, and Ian couldn’t help but smile back. Mickey pulled out the playing cards, and began dealing them out. “So fifty dollar buy in?”

Ian ruffled in his pockets, “I only have…ten…and” Ian said counting the change in his pockets, “eighty cents.”

Mickey stopped dealing for a moment, “What the fuck am I playing with you for then?” Mickey asked incredulously. Ian shrugged but put his money on the table. “Fuck it. Fine ten bucks is the buy in.” Mickey said rolling his eyes. Easiest ten bucks I’m ever gonna make, Mickey thought to himself.

The boys looked at their cards and pushed in a couple ones, to the center of the desk and the boys looked at their hands. Ian took two of his cards, his face lost any emotion and expression and became enthralled in the game. Mickey stared at the freckled face and could not tell what he was thinking at all.

“I’ll raise you a dollar.” Mickey said setting in another bill.

“I’ll see your dollar and raise you two.” Ian mumbled putting another bill on the table along with a handful of change.

"I’ll see you, and raise you $5.”Mickey said grinning, this was gonna be easy. Mickey could feel Ian shaking his foot under the table.and knew he must be bluffing.

Ian pushed in the remaining change in his pockets. “All in.”

Mickey looked at Ian scrutinizing his face, the Gallagher’s foot had stopped shaking and his face was unreadable. “Fuck, ok Gallagher I call.”

Mickey said laying down his cards, “A fucking straight for me, hand over the money, bitch.”

Ian set his cards down slowly, appreciating the moment and the quiet snapping sound the cards made as he flipped them down. “Full house.”

Mickey’s eyes widened, “Fuck!” Mickey was irritated, how could he lose to this kid? Mickey ruffled in his pockets and pulled out another ten, “one more time.”

Ian smiled as he shuffled and dealt the cards slowly, “Who taught you how to play anyway?” Ian asked looking at the thug who was chewing on an unlit joint.

“My dad,” Mickey said shrugging, taking the weed out of his mouth and held it in his hand debating whether to blaze up in the classroom or not.

“Yeah…my brother, Lip taught me, he used to be pretty good at it…won a $800 once.”

“Then why the fuck did he stop?”

"He didn’t like losing money, he usually won more than he lost, but he prefers to scam people out of their money than win it and risk in a gamble.”

“The fun is in the fucking risk of it.” Mickey said looking at his cards, “Two in.”

“Is that what your dad taught you?” Ian asked curiously looking at the boy across from him, “I raise you three.”

“Fuck no, my old man has gambled our money way hundreds of times, but he always gets in back…in one way or another.” Mickey mumbled matching Ian’s bet and raised him again. “There was never any risk involved, he always knew he was getting his cash back, it was just whether he needed to beat the shit out of someone or not. Now noone will fucking play with him anymore.”

Mickey snapped his mouth shut, this may be the most he has talked in a classroom ever. He stared surprised at Ian, how had this one kid caused him to…open up so much? He finally put the joint back in his pocket and looked down at his cards.

Ian nodded, “and do you follow the same rules? are you gonna beat me up after I take all.your money? I raise you $5.”

Mickey glared at him, “Only if you cheat me, I fold”

Ian flipped up his cards holding nothing but a pair of twos.

"Fuck!"

Ian grinned, but then his smile wavered, “Please don’t beat me up..”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I can’t promise anything. ..but your ass is safe for today.” Ian grinned.

There was something about being with Mickey that felt strangely comforting. Ian felt like he had known the thug for forever, that they had inside jokes and secrets. It was an unusual feeling and only heightened his curiosity to get to know the Milkovich boy better.

In that moment, the teacher came back to check on them. She saw the two of them cards in hand and cash on table, and just said, “No gambling on the school premises. Both of you detention next week.”

Mickey shrugged whispering to Ian “I already had detention for next week, so who the fuck cares?”

Ian grinned at him, he took his earned money off the table and shoved it in his bag.

"So…" Mickey said trying not to look at the redhead’s ass as he bent down for his bag. "Double or nothing next week?"


End file.
